The Darkness Within
by ChUcKy0795
Summary: Ichigo wants to learn how to fully control the darkness within him to protect the one's he loves. When a new threat appears Ichigo will have to choose sides in the upcoming battle for both Soul Society and the Living World. Will he be able to control the darkness within? IchiHime pairing, OC's, and more!
1. Chapter 1

**Well here is the first chapter to my first Bleach FanFic. I hope you guys enjoy this one as much as my other stories. This is an IchiHime fic just to give you guys a heads up. **

**Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, i own nothing but the plot and my OC's**

**Enjoy:)!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Leaving**

_(Ichigo POV)_

"Kurosaki-kun!" I heard Inoue yelling. I was lying down on the ground; the snow was falling onto my body. I didn't even know what happened, one minute I was fighting _him_ and the next I was laying here on the ground in a pool of my own blood.

My vision was getting blurry and my breathing was getting slower. I could feel my heartbeat slowing down. This is it; I'm going to die right here. I heard snow crunching around me. It was getting closer to me and I couldn't even move. Then I saw _him_ the man who was responsible for all of this.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest and my eyes shot open. I coughed up blood and I felt more seeping out of the fresh wound in my chest. There was something sticking out of my chest. I couldn't make it out because my vision was so blurry. The man leaned down next to my ear, I couldn't see his face because he was wearing a hood and it was casting a shadow on his face. He whispered something in my ear and my eyes widened. No he couldn't do that, I can't let him do it!

"Goodbye Kurosaki" _he_ whispered. I couldn't move or say anything. My heart beat was getting slower and my eyes were slowly closing. I saw _him_ disappear in a black cloud. I tried moving my head, my arm, my hand, anything but I just couldn't do it. I was too weak, I lost to _him_.

"Kurosaki-kun" I heard Inoue say. My eyes were getting weak and my vision was getting worse. I heard someone fall next to me and then another sharp pain in my chest. I couldn't feel whatever was in my chest anymore. The last thing I saw was an orange glow and then I blacked out.

_Twenty Minutes Earlier_

_(Ichigo POV)_

_ I was walking Inoue home from the mall. After school a bunch of us went to the mall to hang out. Now it was dark out and it had just begun to snow. I turned my head slightly because I felt something/someone was watching us. I stopped walking and looked down an alleyway. Something was wrong, there is someone/something there I just know it. I stared into the darkness of the alley just waiting to see something move._

_ "Kurosaki-kun, what's wrong?" I heard Inoue ask. I shook my head slightly and turned to face her._

_ "It's nothing…I just thought I saw something that's all. Let's hurry up and get you home" I said. I grabbed her hand and started walking a little faster than normal. That's when I felt it an extremely strong pressure filled the air. My eyes widened and I stopped walking. I looked at Inoue and her eyes were just as wide._

_ "Inoue get out of here now" I said to her. She shook her head and looked up at me._

_ "I'm not going anywhere" she said. I grabbed her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes._

_ "Inoue please leave" I was now basically begging her. The pressure got stronger and I looked up to see a floating figure. He was wearing a black robe with a hood. I pulled out my Substitute badge and pressed it to my chest. My human body dropped to the floor and I was in my Shinigami attire._

_ "Inoue, get my body to safety" I said looking up at the person in the sky. It felt good to do this again. After I defeated Aizen I lost my powers, then I met up with Ginjo and the others. I gained my powers back thanks to Urahara and my father, well and everyone who put their reiatsu into that sword. It's been two weeks since that happened and it feels good to be back._

_ "I can't leave you here" she said taking my hand. I turned to face her and I stared into her big chocolate eyes. She's so beautiful, wait what, did I just say that?! Well it is true, she is beautiful…but she's my friend and I think she likes someone else anyway._

_ "Inoue" I said sternly. She hesitantly nodded at me and started walking to my body. The guy raised his spiritual pressure again and my eyes widened again. It felt stronger than Aizen's reiatsu; I looked towards Inoue and saw her trying to drag my body away._

_ "Kurosaki" I heard a deep voice say. I turned around and saw the hooded man now standing in front of me._

_ "How do you know my name?" I asked gripping my sword tighter._

_ "I know all about you Kurosaki. I've come to make a deal with you" the man said. His voice was really deep, it was kind of creepy. I backed away from him and placed myself in front of Inoue._

_ "What kind of deal?" I asked._

_ "I don't want to discuss this in front of the young lady" he said gesturing to Inoue._

_ "Inoue take my body and go" I said not taking my eyes off of the man._

_ "O…Okay" she said hesitantly. I heard something dragging behind me and I knew she was finally listening to me. After a minute the man finally spoke again._

_ "Now that we're alone we can talk, well after we're done" he said._

_ "Wait, after we're done with what?" I asked. The man chuckled and punched me in the gut. I coughed some saliva out and the next thing I knew I was kneed in the face. I flew into the air but managed to stabilize myself. I extended my sword in front of me and put left hand on my right arm._

_ "Bankai" I yelled. When I was done making the 'change' he was already in front of me. He punched me in the face and sent me hurdling towards the ground. I crashed into the street causing a crater to form. I shook my head slightly and looked up at the man still in the sky._

_ "Getsuga" I said flying towards the man._

_ "Tenshou" I yelled when I got closer. I swung my sword at him and the black and red wave flew at him. I heard him chuckle and he caught it with his bare hand. My eyes widened and he tossed it aside. He charged at me and I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I looked down to see a sword of some kind sticking out of my leg. I winced in pain and then I was flung to the floor._

_ 'What is up with this strength? Also his reiatsu is off the charts, this might not end well' I thought to myself._

_ "Kurosaki do you want your friends to die?" the man asked appearing next to me. My eyes widened and I swung my sword at his head. He dodged it easily and knocked it from my hand. Something came out of his robe after I heard a few cracking sounds._

_ It looked like a sword but it wasn't. He plunged it into my left shoulder and broke it off. He quickly did the same thing to my other shoulder and both of my legs. I fell to the floor wincing in pain as I looked up at him. I felt blood pouring out of my body and my vision was getting blurry. That's when I heard Inoue's voice yelling my name._

_(Third Person POV)_

"Bastard!" Ichigo yelled as he shot up from bed. He was sweating and breathing heavily. He ran a hand through his spikey orange hair and looked around. He wasn't in his room but he recognized the room. It was a room in Urahara's Shop; he had been here many times before when he got injured. He noticed Orihime sleeping next to him and he couldn't help but smile.

"Kurosaki-kun" Orihime said as she started to wake up.

"Inoue, what are you doing here?" he asked raising an eyebrow. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"I wanted to be here when you got up" she said.

"How long have I been out?" he asked rubbing his head. She put her fingers on her chin and looked up at the ceiling.

"Uhhh…about a week" she said. His eyes shot open and he ran his hand through his hair.

"A whole week, my family is probably worried about me. Are you okay? That guy didn't hurt you did he?" he asked in a concerned tone. She smiled and shook her head.

"No I'm fine Kurosaki-kun" she said.

"So where is everyone?" he asked.

"They're at school I guess" she said.

"Why aren't you there?" he asked. She started blushing and playing with her hair.

"I uhhh…I told you I wanted to be here when you got up" she said in a whisper.

"She hasn't left here the entire time you've been here" Urahara said walking into the room. Ichigo looked at Orihime with wide eyes and smiled slightly.

"You didn't have to do that Inoue" he said standing up. He didn't have a shirt on but he had on a pair of jeans. He looked at the bandages wrapped around his chest and he sighed.

"Has _he_ reappeared since I've been out?" Ichigo asked looking at Urahara.

"No one with the description Orihime gave me" he said. Ichigo nodded and Urahara left the room.

"Inoue you should go to school" Ichigo said. He found a plain white shirt and slipped it on.

"It's almost over anyway" she said shrugging.

"I don't want you to ruin your education" he said.

"Kurosaki-kun" Orihime said in a whisper. He turned to face her and saw she was now standing.

"Do you remember what happened after he stabbed you?" she asked.

"I remember seeing a glowing orange light. Which I guess was you using your powers and then I blacked out" he said. He noticed that she looked sad and he walked closer to her.

"Inoue, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Kurosaki-kun" she said in a low voice. She started walking away but he grabbed her hand.

"Tell me what's wrong" he said squeezing her hand slightly. Her face turned red and she shook her head. He stepped a little closer to her.

"Inoue, please" he said in a whisper.

"I…can't" she said breaking free from him and running out of the room. Ichigo saw a tear fall from her eye as she ran. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and sighed. That's when he remembered what that guy told him.

"No" he said in a whisper. He bolted out of the room. He left the shop and tried to find Orihime.

_'Shit…Shit…Shit…Shit, she better be okay'_ he thought as he ran down the street. After ten minutes of running he turned a corner and saw Orihime. He ran up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Inoue…I'm glad you're okay" he said. She turned around and her eyes were red and puffy, she was not okay.

"Inoue, what happened?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Kurosaki-kun, can we…talk?" she asked.

"Yeah we can talk, you can always talk to me, about anything" he said. He waited for her to start talking. When she didn't he got a little annoyed.

"So, go on" he said.

"Not here" she said.

"Okay where do you want to talk?" he asked.

"Somewhere where we can sit, relax, and just talk" she said. (I know she is a little out of character, but it sets things up for the rest of the story)

"How about a coffee shop?" he asked. She nodded and the two of them headed into town. While they were walking he smiled as she walked happily down the street. She was wearing blue jeans, a blue top with a pink hoodie over it, blues jeans, and pink flats. Her hair was as long and beautiful as ever, her bangs being held up by her hair pins.

They finally arrived at the small coffee shop about ten minutes later. It was a nice little place it was a brown building with a little coffee cup on it. Inside the walls were white, they had a small counter and six tables, and on the outside they had four tables. After they ordered and Ichigo paid they walked to a table in the corner.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked. He took a sip of his coffee and watched Orihime eat a big cookie she got. She always had a sweet tooth, she looked so innocent.

"I wanted to talk about…that night" she said. He put down his cup and sat up straight in his chair.

"What about it?" he asked.

"Before I answer that, I want to know how you feel about Kuchiki-san" she said. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her and shrugged.

"She's my friend" he said.

"Do you consider her as something more?" she asked looking away from him.

"She's nothing more than a friend. Why do you ask?" he asked.

"That night after _he_ left, I ran over to you to heal you. I uhhh…I kind of…k…kissed you because I was scared" she said very quickly. Ichigo's eyes widened and he just stared at the girl in front of him. Her face was red and she had her eyes closed and her head down slightly.

_'This can't happen now. Please not now. I like her, but I can't tell her. Not after what he told me'_ he thought to himself.

"Inoue" he said in a low voice. She slowly lifted her head and opened her eyes. He placed his hand on top of her and squeezed it slightly.

"I'm sorry, I have to go" she said standing up. She ran out the door and Ichigo quickly ran after her.

"Inoue wait!" he yelled as he got outside. She stopped running and Ichigo caught up to her. He put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around to face him.

"Why did you run?" he asked.

"You don't feel the same way about me" she said in a whisper.

"What makes you say that?" he asked. She shrugged and looked down at the floor.

"Your reaction to what I said was enough" she said.

"Inoue, that's not true" he said. She looked up at him with wide eyes and he smiled slightly.

"The truth is I…" he was cut off when he felt an intense spiritual pressure. He turned his head to see a hooded figure floating in the sky.

_'I need more time, he can't be here already'_ he thought.

"Inoue you have to leave, right now" Ichigo said turning back to her.

"Kurosaki-kun I…"

"Go now!" he shouted cutting her off. He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes.

"Please, don't make this harder than it has to be" he said in a low voice.

"What do you mean Kurosaki-kun?" she asked. He closed his eyes and he heard some calling him.

"Kurosaki, let us go now" the hooded figure said. When Ichigo opened his eyes he was staring at a very confused Orihime.

"Where are you going?" she asked with concern dripping from her mouth.

"I…I can't tell you" he said letting go of her hands. He stood up straight and nodded towards the hooded man. The man pulled something out of it his hood and swung it in midair. It opened up a black hole in the sky and Ichigo looked down at Orihime. He took out his badge and pressed it to his chest, his human body fell to the floor.

"You're just going to leave then" Urahara said coming out of an alley. Both teens turned to face him and Ichigo nodded. Urahara did the same and Ichigo turned back to Orihime.

"Tell my family I'm fine. I need to go away for a little while" he said.

_'Might as well do it'_ he thought. He leaned closer to Orihime and kissed her cheek. He could feel her face heat up from his lips touching her. When he pulled away he smiled at her and then jumped into the sky. She stood there in complete shock; she touched her cheek and looked up at him. He was talking to the man and Ichigo nodded.

"Kurosaki-kun!" she yelled before he stepped into the hole. He turned his head to see her.

"Please don't go!" she shouted. He looked down at the ground and stepped into opening in the sky.

"You'll understand soon Inoue" he said to himself. The hole closed and he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I am SO SORRY that I haven't updated in a while. I'm in college and the work has been brutal so I haven't had time to do any writing, but I'm back and hopefully I'll be able to keep up with it.**

**Here it is Chapter 2 :)**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, i own nothing but the plot and my OC's**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Training Part I**

_(Ichigo POV)_

The man took me to Hueco Mundo. Apparently he and a few other people have taken over the castle that Aizen, the Espada, and the Arrancar were in. I was hesitantly following this guy through the halls. I still have no idea what his name is and that made me nervous.

"So you said you would _'help me'_ with my Hollow powers. What did you mean exactly?" I asked.

"You'll see in due time Kurosaki" he said. We walked into a large room; it looked like a meeting room with a table that sat 14 in the middle. I saw four other people sitting at the table, two on each side of the head of the table.

"Is this that little punk who defeated Aizen?" one of them asked. He was wearing the same black robe, his hood was down and he had long spikey green hair that came down to his shoulders. He had pale skin and green eyes, he had a slightly deep voice and I knew I wouldn't like this guy.

"This is Kurosaki, Ichigo" the man who brought me in said.

"That is Ryota" he said gesturing to the green haired man.

"This is Tatsuo" he said gesturing to a man with red hair like Renji's. It was shaggy and slightly covered his dark brown eyes. He had a scar on his right cheek and he had pale skin. He like everyone else in the room was wearing a black robe.

"This is Katsumi" he said pointing to a blonde haired woman. She had long blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail. She had slightly tanned skin and bright blue eyes.

"This is Takeo" he said pointing to a very large man with dark blue hair. It was very short and spiked up; he had dark brown eyes and a scar going across his slightly tanned face. It started from his right eyebrow and went down to the left side of his chin. The man sat down at the head of the table and gestured me to sit down. I sat next to Katsumi and the man cleared his throat.

"Last but not least I am Axel" he said removing his hood. He had dark purple hair that was spiked up in different directions; some of it slightly covered his eyes. He had dark brown eyes, a slight tan like me, and he looked to be about my age maybe just a little bit older.

"Okay, now what do you want from me?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well Kurosaki we know about your little 'Hollow problem'. We know that you can't always control it and we are here to help you" Axel said. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's in it for you?" I asked.

"We need your help with something. In exchange we will teach you how to better control the Hollow inside you" Axel said.

"How would you even know how to control Hollow powers?" I asked. Axel chuckled and looked at me.

"Did you think Shinji and his friends were Aizen's only experiments?" he asked. That threw me for a loop, I really did think that. Or at least they were the only experiments that I thought survived.

"What do you need help with?" I asked trying to get some more information from this guy.

"We will tell you…eventually" Axel said leaning back in his chair.

Karakura Town

"What do you mean he just left?" Rukia asked. Rukia, Chad, Ishida, Orihime, and Urahara were in the shop.

"He left with that strange man that attacked him last week" Orihime said in a low voice.

"Did he say why?" Ishida asked.

"No, he just said that he _had _to go" Orihime said looking at the floor.

"I don't know where he went, but I know why he left" Urahara said. Everyone turned to look at him.

"I overheard what the man said to him even though he was whispering. He told Ichigo that if he didn't go with him _things_ would happen to his loved ones. He said in exchange for going with him, he would help him to control his Hollow form" he explained.

"So he left to learn how to better control his hollow powers. Why didn't he just go to the Vizards?" Ishida asked.

"No he went to protect us" Orihime said.

"I agree with Orihime, but also Ichigo is stronger than the Vizards. It could be that they can't help him. I've never seen them go fully hollow before" Rukia said.

"That's true, but does that mean there are others like them?" Orihime asked looking at Urahara. He shrugged and looked to a door to see Yoruichi standing there in her usual outfit.

"What do you think Yoruichi?" he asked.

"I think he's an idiot. He should have told us about this" she said.

"Well he was in a coma for a week" Urahara said looking up at the ceiling. Everyone sighed and looked at Orihime.

"Did he say anything else to you?" Rukia asked.

"Nothing, he just said he _had_ to go" she said shrugging.

"What should we do?" Rukia asked looking at Urahara. He shrugged and sat down on the floor.

"We really can't do anything. We don't even know where he went" he said.

"It looked like the same thing Aizen used to get to Hueco Mundo" Orihime said.

"Well if that is true I could always get you there like I did the last time, but we don't know for sure" Urahara said. Everyone seemed to brighten up by him saying that.

"We should train, just in case something happens while he's gone" Ishida said.

"You can use my basement" Urahara said walking out of the room.

_(Ichigo POV)_

Two Days Later

"Burn them to ashes, Hi-ryuu (I believe it means Fire Dragon)" Tatsuo yelled. His Zanpakuto had a red handle with a silver blade. The guard on the sword had four spikes sticking out of each corner. At the end of the hilt was a dragon's face, and the design on the entire hilt looked like scales. He activated his Shikai and his sword changed. It was now a two pronged sword, the blades were black, and the hilt was slightly thicker. He pointed his sword at me and fire shot out. I barely had enough time to dodge it.

"How is fighting you like this going to help me control my hollow powers?" I asked putting up my sword in a defensive position. I turned towards Axel to get an answer.

"It won't I guess" Axel said rubbing his neck.

"Then why the hell are we doing it!" I yelled waving my hands in the air. He shrugged and I rolled my eyes and lowered my sword. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and I looked down to see the tip of a blade sticking out. My eyes widened and I looked at Axel.

"Trust me Kurosaki, this is necessary. It will draw out your hollow powers faster" he said. The blade withdrew from my body and I coughed up blood. I started dropping from the sky and I could feel my body becoming cold. My eyes slowly started to close and my vision was getting blurry.

**_Bold: Hollow_**

**_'Let me take over Ichigo'_** Hollow said. I hit the ground and I started up at Tatsuo and Axel who were hovering over me.

**_'They want to help you with this. So let me show them my power'_** Hollow said.

_'Fine take over, just remember who is really in control here' _I said. He snickered and I felt my body begin to change. I was slowly losing control of my body and letting him take over the fight.

_ 'I hope you know what you're doing Hollow_' I said before he completely took over. The Hollow mask formed on my face, it was the same one that appeared after I fought Ulquiorra.

**Bold: Hollow**

_Italics: Ichigo_

** "You wanted me, now you got me!"** I yelled charging at them.

"Harden and take flight, Hone ryū (Bone Dragon, if my translation is correct)" Axel yelled as he drew his sword. His Zanpakuto has a black hilt with a silver blade and the guard was black. At the end of the hilt was a dragon's face, and the design of the hilt looked like scales. He activated his Shikai and now the blade of his Zanpakuto looked like a spine and came to a point at the tip. It had bones sticking out all the way down the side, almost like a spiked club.

**"Getsuga Tenshou!"** Hollow yelled sending the wave at him. They dodged it easily and Axel swung his sword at my body. The bones that were sticking out of the side shot at me. I saw them grow back on his sword and all I could do was watch.

_'So that's what happened the last time I met him. Hollow be careful of that guy, those bones hurt'_ Ichigo said.

**"I know I watched what he did to you last time"** Hollow said dodging them. He shot up at Axel and kicked him in the gut causing him to lose balance. He slashed at Axel but he brought up his sword and blocked it. I could feel Hollow smirking and I did the same.

**"Getsuga Tenshou!" **he yelled as their blades were connected. I saw Axel's eyes widen and then the wave engulfed him. Hollow jumped away and charged for Tatsuo. He shot fire balls at my body, but Hollow easily dodged them and sliced Tatsuo across the chest. He began falling to the floor and Hollow lifted his sword into the air.

_'Don't overdo it Hollow"_ I said knowing what he was about to do.

**"Too late, Getsuga Tenshou!"** he yelled firing it at the falling man. I winced slightly as I saw it connect with him and sighed. He laughed like a mad man and charged at him again. I couldn't take it anymore; I started to take control of my body again. After a few minutes the mask broke off and I was panting heavily.

"Good job Kurosaki, now that we know how you fight we can determine how much training you need. You fight well and you seem to have some control over your hollow powers. When we are done you will be able to turn into your full Hollow and control it" Axel said. My eyes widened and I stared up at him in shock.

"I swore I would never let that happen to me again" I said lowering my head.

"It's okay Kurosaki, when we are through I promise you will have full control" he said reassuringly. I looked up and slowly nodded at him.

"Good, then let's get started" he said cracking his knuckles. I nodded and pointed my sword at him. I put my left hand on my right arm.

"BANKAI!" I yelled, now the battle could really start. I charged at Axel when I was met with a kick to the face.

"Little punk" Ryota said drawing his sword. His Zanpakuto has a green hilt with a black guard and a silver blade. At the end of the end of the hilt was a dragon's face, and the design of the hilt looked like scales.

"Three on one is hardly fair" I said taking a defensive stance. Ryota smirked and charged at me and swung his sword. I jumped over it and kicked him in the back of the head. He hit the ground and I looked up to see a fire ball coming at me. I jumped out of the way and rocketed towards Tatsuo.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" I yelled swinging my sword at him. I saw his eyes widen as the blast crashed into him.

"Infect them all, Doku ryū (Poison Dragon)" Ryota said from behind me. I turned my head and my eyes widened. He activated his Shikai and now his blade was green and the hilt was black. He smirked at me and he lifted his sword towards me.

"You know my Zanpakuto is quite interesting. One single cut from this green blade and it injects a poison into your body. You'll be dead in five minutes, and it will be a slow and agonizing death" he said chuckling. I gripped my sword tighter as he charged at me. He swung his sword like a mad man. He was laughing and swinging it with one hand. The blade missed my face by mere centimeters.

_'Crap that was close'_ I dodged another swing and swung my blade at him. He brought his blade up and they collided. I smirked and his eyes widened as black and red reiatsu started surrounding my Zanpakuto.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" I yelled. He grunted as the blast knocked him back into a wall. There was an explosion and I smirked before I felt a burning pain in my back. I screamed in pain as I fell to the floor. I looked up to see Tatsuo and Axel hovering above me.

"Careful Tatsuo, we don't want to hurt him" Axel said patting Tatsuo on the back. The man just shrugged and I ripped off what was left of my robes. I was left in my black Shinigami pants, and a white sash wrapped around my waist. I looked down and smirked slightly at all of the black marking along my body. After I got my powers back I now had these 'tattoos' on my body like Renji did.

_'Son of a bitch, my back hurts!'_ I looked up and saw another fire ball coming at me. I rolled out of the way, I felt the heat from the fire and it was intense. I stood up and jumped into the sky only to be blasted by water.

"Drown them all, Mizu ryuu (Water Dragon)" she said. Her Zanpakuto had a blue hilt with a silver blade and the guard was white. At the end of the hilt was a dragon's face, and the design of the hilt looked like scales. She activated her Shikai and now her blade was blue and the hilt was white.

"What the hell is this?!" I yelled in frustration.

"A fight" Axel said in a duh tone.

"It's four on one now, this is bullshit!" I yelled dodging another water blast.

"I told you we were going to test your strength" Axel said shrugging. This guy was starting to get on my nerves. I yelled as I flew up at him, I put my right hand over my face and made my Hollow mask appear.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" I yelled swinging my sword at Axel. He disappeared and reappeared behind me. I swung my sword and cut his arm. His eyes widened and I smirked as I felt heat from behind me. I moved out of the way and the fire ball hit Axel in the chest. He grunted in pain and fell from the sky. Ryota appeared in front of me and I smirked, big mistake. I slashed my sword up and cut him across the chest. He screamed in pain and fell from the sky.

"Kurosaki, Ichigo I will fight you now" Takeo said flying up to me.. He threw off his black robe to reveal baggy dark blue pants, black sandals, and a black sash wrapped around his waist. He wasn't wearing a shirt and I felt very small. Takeo was easily seven feet tall, full blown eight pack, extremely huge muscles, and scary looking. His Zanpakuto has a purple hilt with a silver blade and the guard was black. At the end of the hilt was a dragon's face, and the design of the hilt looked like scales.

"Flash and strike, Kaminari ryū (Lightning Dragon)" He activated his Shikai and the blade was now purple and the hilt was black.

"Lightning Strike!" he yelled pointing the tip of his sword at me. My eyes widened as a bolt of lightning shot out from his sword and came at me. I felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder and I screamed in pain. I felt electricity coursing through my body as I plummeted to the floor. I hit the sand causing a small crater to form and I saw blood trickling down my arm. I looked up and saw all five of them looking down at me.

"Is that all you got Kurosaki?" Axel asked smirking at me. I stood up and smirked back at him. I gripped my Zanpakuto tighter and

"I'm just getting started!" I yelled flying up at them. Ryota charged at me and I spun out of the way and kept my course. As I drew closer it was a volley of fire, water, and lightning flying at me. I dodged them easily and I lifted my sword above my head.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" I yelled bringing it down as hard and fast as I could. The blast shot at them and they all vanished. I swung my sword to the left just as Katsumi appeared. I cut her stomach and she grunted in pain. I quickly blocked an oncoming blade and kicked Takeo in the head as hard as I could. He barely moved and I swung my sword at him cutting his chest.

"Raging Fire Ball!" Tatsuo yelled from behind me. I moved backwards and fired a Getsuga Tenshou at him causing him to fall out of the sky with the other two. Ryota flew up at me and swung his sword. He almost cut my arm, but I drew it back and kneed him in the face. He grunted in pain and I sliced his chest. He spewed blood and hurdled towards the ground.

"Very good Kurosaki" Axel said appearing behind me. I smirked and swung my sword as I spun around. He blocked it and looked down at the others.

"Well you are strong I will give you that. I think it's time we move onto the next part of your training" he said. I raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled.

"It's time you learn to fully control your Hollow powers" he said. My eyes widened and I kept thinking of all my friends, and my family. This could help me out in the long run. I nodded my head and he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Good, now let's get started" he said smirking.

Urahara's Shop (Training Area)

After a long day of training Chad, Rukia, Renji, and Orihime were sitting down on a blanket eating. Chad had a few cuts and bruises on him as did Renji. Orihime and Rukia just had some dirt on them. Urahara was sitting on a rock fanning himself. Yoruichi was leaning up against the same rock with her eyes closed.

"Why isn't Ishida here?" Chad asked.

"I don't know, he said he was training or something" Renji said. Orihime had barely touched her food. She was thinking about Ichigo the whole time.

_Flashback:_

_'He leaned closer to Orihime and kissed her cheek. Her face started to heat up from his lips touching her. When he pulled away he smiled at her and then jumped into the sky. She stood there in complete shock; she touched her cheek and looked up at him'_

End Flashback:

"Orihime are you okay?" Rukia asked. She looked up at her coming back from her trance. She waved her hands in front of her face and laughed nervously.

"Of course I'm okay Kuchiki-san" she said.

"You know we are all worried about him too" Rukia said. Orihime lowered her head and slowly nodded.

"Hello Isshin" Urahara said from behind his fan. Everyone turned to see Isshin Kurosaki walking towards them wearing a long sleeve orange shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Urahara asked. Isshin crossed his arms over his chest and had a very serious look on his face.

"Why did I have to find out from Ishida that my son was gone?" he asked.

"I was going to tell you?" Urahara said shrugging. Isshin closed the gap between them and lifted him up by his shirt.

"When were you going to tell me? When he was gone for a week?" he asked. Urahara wiggled out of his grip and sighed.

"I was busy training them. I just forgot" he said. Isshin sighed and nodded.

"Well are you going after him?" Isshin asked.

"That's the plan" Rukia said. Isshin nodded and cracked his knuckles.

"Well then, let's get started" he said swallowing a Gikon and his human body dropped to the floor. He was in his usual Shinigami outfit.

"You're coming with us?" Renji asked with wide eyes. Isshin simply nodded and looked at Urahara. Urahara sighed and put his fan away. He hopped off the rock and walked towards Isshin.

"Here I thought I was going to be able to relax. Fine I'll spar with you, but give me a minute" he said. He sighed and walked away from him. Isshin turned to the kids with a serious look on his face.

"Well, let's go get to training" he said before walking away. They all dropped their lunches and followed him. It was going to be the start of a long and gruesome training session.


End file.
